Spike's Fourth of July
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: After Tara's death everyone is getting ready for Anya's birthday, but Spike is worried about Buffy's safety. Funny story filled with streamers, movie reviews, fireworks, and Buffy and Spike smoochies.


Happy Fourth of July everybody!!! This is the summer between season six and season seven, if the rape hadn't happened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Are you insane? What do you think you are doing" Spike asked coming into Buffy's living room.  
  
"I'm getting ready for Anya's surprise 'born on the Fourth of July' birthday party." Buffy explained from her position on a ladder where she was hanging streamers. "We do it every year. Do you want to come? or are all British people opposed to American Independence? Giles has never wanted to come, and before this year we've never really been on party invitation terms."  
  
"I'll come, but only if you get down off that ladder." Spike cringed as Buffy effortlessly jumped off the ladder and landed beside him giving him a kiss.  
  
"So what's so important that I had to get off the ladder" she asked seductively putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Buffy, I care about you." Spike began.  
  
"And I care about you too. That's why we're dating." She smiled  
  
"You should have Dawn or somebody here when you're doing things like standing on a ladder." Spike said seriously.  
  
"Huh, I'm the Slayer. I've fought vampires and demons professionally for seven years and you're worried about me standing on a ladder."  
  
"Anya told me about what happened to Tara and it got me thinking that life is too short. Buffy, none of us knows how long we have and if something had happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Spike, I'm fine. I love you for worrying about me, but we can't live our lives scared of what might happen. But since I am done with the decorating and it's only seven and Xander and Dawn are keeping Anya occupied at the movie theatre until nine, I could use a big strong protector guarding me while I get dressed for the party."  
  
"It's not funny Buffy. I worry about you all the time." Spike growled.  
  
"I know" Buffy sighed, "but I promise I'll be okay. I do have to get dressed, but I'll be back down in five minutes and then we can talk about this."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Spike," Dawn smiled coming in.  
  
"Hey little bit, how was the movie?"  
  
"Great, Reese Witherspoon is amazing in Legally Blonde 2"  
  
"Dawn what are doing home so soon? Where are Xander and Anya?" Buffy asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"They'll be here at nine like we planed Xander just dropped me off so he and Anya could be 'alone.'" Dawn giggled.  
  
"Great I do all the decorating and they go off to have sex." Buffy pouted sitting down next to Spike on the couch.  
  
"Well I have to go now, to buy a present for Anya." Dawn said lamely running out the door.  
  
"Well we're alone again." Buffy smiled over at Spike  
  
"Are you sure little bit will be okay by herself." Spike asked.  
  
"Dawn will be fine, it's our love life you should be worried about" Buffy pouted. "Look you said it yourself that we don't know what's going to happen. So let's take the next hour, which we know we will be alone during, and enjoy it. I mean I'll be perfectly safe curled up on a couch with you."  
  
"No you wouldn't" Spike smiled gleefully. "I don't think you've ever been in so much danger." And as their kisses deepened Spike noticed a box in the corner of the room and pulled away. "You are not serious about using fireworks tonight are you?"  
  
"No the fireworks are gone. Now can we please get back to the kissing?" Buffy begged.  
  
"Buffy, I can't believe you were going to have fireworks."  
  
"Yeah, because having fireworks on the Fourth of July is a completely new concept." Buffy said sarcastically. "Look Spike, I'll see you tomorrow and we can discuss the fact that you are completely deranged." Buffy said leading him towards the door.  
  
"But Buffy" Spike began as she closed the door in his face.  
  
"That is the last time I try to invite an English person to a Fourth of July Party. I don't care how hot he is." 


End file.
